


Eternal Handler

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Major character death but its ok!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Villanelle finds herself accidentally killed and in the underworld making a deal with a demon and causing afterlife not to suck so much.





	Eternal Handler

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Thank You to my lovely wonderful editor who had quite a bit of work with this first chapter bit she's absolutely amazing!!! Jess you rock!!!

Villanelle felt pain for a moment and then nothing but darkness. She opened her eyes, looking around, and sighed as she didn’t recognize where she was. She reached to her side but felt no blood from the stab wound. 

“Oksana Astankova,” A voice boomed at her. 

Villanelle looked towards where the sound was coming from as an attractive man came down some steps that had magically appeared out of thin air. 

“My name is…” 

“Yes, yes, save me the speech. I know who you are Villanelle, and I must say.” He started to clap his hands slowly and smiled his teeth looking sharp and otherworldly. “I am a big big fan of your work and your art.” He gave a chef's kiss and grinned. “Absolutely magnifique. But sadly,” He continued descending the steps dramatically with an extra bounce in his step as he leapt off the second to last step. “You aren’t in the business of taking lives anymore, and it's a rather pity because the souls you were releasing.” He took another dramatic pause before he was face-to- face with the blonde assassin. “Were really helping me climb the ranks since I was the one whispering in your ear to do it. I was your own personal devil on your shoulders.” He responded proudly. 

“Soooo this is hell?” Villanelle asked, sounding bored as she continued to look around. Hell didn’t look any different than earth did except it felt slightly hotter… like Florida with its intense humidity. Being dead just felt hot and slightly sticky. Villanelle wondered if this in itself was a form of torture not exactly feeling clean but damp. 

“Right, but my dear you are in a most precious place of hell. See, the majority come here to get tortured for all eternity, and the like and believe me torturing is a lot of fun, but-- well I have plans for you,” he insisted as he snapped his fingers and they were in a stylish office. Villanelle had been placed a comfortable seat and the demon was now sitting across from her. He took out a cigar and lit it with a finger with a grin. “Neat party trick right?” He said with such ease and grabbed a filled placing it on his desk. 

“Listen I can sit here and praise you and all that but frankly I’m going to cut to the chase. You provided me with a nice heap of souls on a yearly basis. I mean you did so well at lying and manipulating, stealing, torturing and murder that some of us that you were a hybrid of demon and human. You were just that good and if I could I’d just send you back and let you wreak more chaos but sadly we have to follow some pretty clear rules. It's all part of the game over who can get the most souls us.” he pointed at himself. “Or them.” he pointed up. 

“I don’t really believe in heaven or hell.” Villanelle explained, looking bored. 

“Doesn’t matter if you believe, you are here and you are very dead.” The Demon said simply. 

“So what is it you want if not to torture me for all eternity.” She said exaggerating her russian and widening her eyes to mock him. She looked around, feigning listening to him as she admired some statues of naked women with long tongues and curled horns behind him. 

The Demon laughed. “You really are feisty; we like that.” He took another puff on his cigar blowing rings looking like a cartoon devil from a classic cartoon. “Instead of torturing for all of eternity--which frankly is just a waste of my time--I want to offer you a job. I need souls and you are good at harvesting souls. The more souls you collect for me, the more powerful I become, but the more powerful you’ll become and eventually you’ll gain your own demon status. I’ll give you some powers to start with and some will take you to the wing boutique to get you fitted for your own wings...you’ll need those to get around hell unless you can teleport.” He explained.

“Now the thing with the collecting of the souls is it doesn’t really involve killing so much.” He explained and Villanelle frowned. “Bummer I know right but doesn’t mean you won’t get opportunities to kill. If someone breaks their contract with you, then you can kill them, and when you’re here visiting me and updating me, you can join in the maiming and torturing.” 

“I’ll get bored eventually.” Villanelle explained, already starting to feel bored with the demon that smelled like ass.

“Believe me you won’t you have an eternity to pretty much do everything touch everything taste everything. I promise you, I’ll keep you entertained. If you don’t want to do this then, we’ll just torture you for all eternity. I hear crocs are really in season down here.” He teased snapping his fingers, making a lime green pair appear. “Imagine for all eternity working in a crocs store or better yet being a walmart greeter.” He mocked. “And we’ll put you in scratchy clothes that are baggy on you and pants that you have to wear all the way up to your belly button.” He explained. 

Villanelle’s eyes widened and she held up her hand. “Stop Stop,” she demanded, the vision too much for her to handle. 

“Also, I do have a big incentive besides power and seduction and being beautiful forever. You can have anything you want…. Or in your case anyone. A certain middle-aged Asian woman that just stabbed you and for---what is it?--the third time?”

“She stabbed too far left and hit my organs. It was supposed to be for show. She’s real shit with aim. I should’ve had her shoot me instead...she’d probably missed though.” she said with a laugh. “But Eve is alive are you saying I could just kill her and she’d wind up here?” Villanelle asked suddenly interested in what was being presented to her. 

The demon laughed and shook his head. He flicked his wrist and a computer appeared and with inhuman speed he was typing on it. “Hmmn Eve Polastri. Well, as of now she really hasn’t done enough good or bad to have a final resting place, but with the right persuasion, I think she could be one of ours.” he explained. “You see Villanelle just murdering one person just doesn’t get you thrown here nowadays especially if you seek to repent and forgiveness and blah blah blah. Garbage and trash I call it. But we in hell also aren’t picky, but for someone to get on my radar they need some flourish and style. So what do you say?” He asked, pulling out an old style parchment with a flourish and a pen. “You sign in blood of course.” 

Villanelle sat back and thought for a moment something like this seems to good to be true, but she was really lacking options and this seems the best way to not be bored or tortured for all of eternity. 

“Alright I will sign this as long as I get Eve in the end.” She murmured. 

“Excellent just prick your finger on the pen and sign your name… Villanelle or Oksana it really doesn’t matter.” He explained watching in excitement as Villanelle pricked her finger and signed with an elegant penmanship. After Villanelle had finished doting her “i”, the parchment disappeared in a flame and the pen vanished with it. 

“Excellent darling. I can’t wait to see what you pick for your brand new wings, and we can work on deciding what kind of powers you’ll be needing on Earth. I’m looking forward to all the delicious mortal souls you’ll be bringing to me.” He stood up, motioning for them to a door and stepped out. 

As soon as Villanelle stepped out of the room, she noticed that sticky damp feeling she felt had gone away, and in its place she felt slightly cool but not enough to cause a chill. 

“Funny isn’t it. A after you become one with this place, your body just automatically adapts to the environment,.” he explained. 

Once they were outside the doors, the demon’s appearance had begun to change., Gone were his more human- looking features. His blonde hair was wrapped, and wavy wings magically appeared out of his fancy looking suit. His eyes changed to a sickly green, like pea soup, and his body looked more inhumane and much more demonlike. His skin was covered in scales; he looked more like a lizard man with blonde hair, Villanelle cracked a smile. 

“You don’t look so scary in your natural form.” She teased looking him over. “You look like something out of a c budget monster movie. You look like a child's dinosaur toy that someone stuck fake hair too. Is that really your hair or toupe… do you know that you look like….” she continued on and on as they walked away from the door that had disappeared and further into the underworld. The demon sighed as the blonde continued on with her jokes that were not amusing. This little demon of his was going to be a handful he could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this idea wouldn't leave my head and I have a lot of ideas on where I'd like to take it if people are interested in reading something in the more supernatural market also im posting this on halloween!!!!


End file.
